Sob pedra e areia
by ankhalimma
Summary: Nem todas as memórias são reias, TALVEZ nem todos os sonhos são só ilusões... E, quando vc acordar ela esteja morta ou você... morto. Eu não sei. Quando sonhos tornam-se pesadelos tudo o que vc quer é acordar.
1. Chapter 1

_Brevemente posto a atualização da estória. __Estória centrada na primeira temporada, meses antes do desfecho._

_

* * *

**Ps:** Desculpas especiais a petrus e nieryka, e tantos outros que já começaram a ler esta estória._**

* * *

**Era tarde. O sol avançava rápido para o oeste sobre uma região de monótonas planícies cortada por uma estrada pavimentada. A temperatura elevada era perceptível pelo ar. Próximo ao asfalto quente, tremulava. 

À sudoeste, longe da pista um bosque erguia-se.

Neste clima acolhedor, os irmãos Winchester descansavam em um antigo posto de parada.

As instalações eram rústicas e sujas. Mais se assemelhavam a uma velha casa mal cuidada com uma bomba de gasolina à frente.

Uma bicicleta vinho escorava-se na frágil construção. No interior do terraço uma porta de vidro abria-se a uma diferente loja de conveniências. O letreiro torto pendurado dizia "aberto".

Sam subiu os degraus.

Entrou. Enquanto, Dean enchia o tanque do Impala pesaroso. Abastecia-o com combustível visivelmente adulterado.

Suspirava de tristeza. Tentava explicar a velha amiga a situação. A mão, pousada na lataria, acariciava o veículo. Pedia-lhe desculpas.

As reservas do tanque quase zeradas e perdido, desconhecia aquele pedaço de mundo. Não havia outra opção.

Quando acabou, o Winchester respirou fundo. Guardou a mangueira na bomba. Encaminhou-se para perto de Sam.

Ao entrar a porta rangeu.

Um vulto pequeno e esguio, próximo ao balcão, virou de lado o rosto para os visitantes. Usava vestes e um boné de abas largas. A luz do sol, que entrava pela janela, iluminava apenas parte de seu corpo. Observava-os à distância. De cabeça baixa, o rosto oculto, saldou-os. No entanto, logo os ignorou.

Próximos da entrada, os Winchesters estancaram surpresos. Observavam o estranho interior. Produtos de validades expiradas eram expostos nas prateleiras com uma espessa camada de poeira. Sem ventilação o ar era abafado e quente.

Tudo cheirava a antiguidade. No entanto, o que mais chamou a atenção foram as bizarras carrancas depositadas à direita.

-Sejam Bem-vindos a meu humilde estabelecimento, senhores!-a voz era alegre e vivaz.

Todos, instintivamente, viraram-se para a origem do som. Depararam-se com um frentista corpulento. Aparentava uns 60 anos de idade. Sob o batente de uma porta lateral, encarava-os com grande sorriso nos lábios. Ao mesmo tempo, ajeitava as calças.

-Gostaram das esculturas? Eu mesmo as fiz- aproximou-se o homem- A maioria é de pedras e madeiras. Sabe, elas protegem dos espíritos ruins. Perto delas nenhum mal aproxima-se...

Dean cochichou ao irmão, enquanto o homem dissertava.

-Bota loja humilde nisso, hein Sam? Abandonada há séculos... Não me admira, aquelas estátuas são horríveis. Nenhum mal vai querer chegar perto delas. Nem eu quero... Ninguém!

-Dean!- Sam cutucou o irmão que não percebera o quanto alto falara. Até mesmo, o garoto riu. Com esforço, segurava uma gargalhada.

O homem, no entanto, não percebera. Continuava sua explicação. Repetia o velho discurso satisfeito por uma platéia. Embora, mais o dissesse para si.

-Sou Edgar Livingstone!- virou-se de súbito a seus novos fregueses- Algumas pessoas não acreditam. Já vi coisas muito estranhas.E, posso dizer, estas belezinhas funcionam. Nunca me aconteceu nada. Também, eu não deixo. Sempre estou de olho... Prevenido, entendem?

Samuel e Dean abriram os lábios em um simpático sorriso. A experiência de inúmeras caçadas dizia-os para não contrariarem os loucos.

"Lunático? Não! Talvez, psicótico..." pensou o mais velho dos Winchesters que empurrou o irmão na direção do frentista.

Sam lançou-lhe um olhar feroz que ele retribuiu com uma inocente piscadela. Afastou-se depressa para uma das estantes a procura de comida. Estava faminto.

À Sammy, foi incumbida a missão diplomática que exerceu a contragosto.

O irmão observava-o. A seu canto, divertia-se.

-Bom dia!...- disse Samuel ao comerciante. Tentava dar à sua voz um tom cordial- Eu e meu... irmão... Ah? Nos perdemos... Não conhecemos a região e..., por acaso, encontramos este... belíssimo... estabelecimento para a nossa salvação. Se puder nos ajudar, ficaríamos eternamente gratos. Não queremos incomodá-lo. Então, é só dizer para que direção fica a rodovia, nós...

O homem encarou-o longamente em silêncio. Diante daquele olhar, Sam sentiu-se indefeso e acuado.

-Vocês... se desviaram bastante. A rodovia deve estar a umas 100... Não, 125 milhas daqui. Se saírem agora, devem chegar nela ao anoitecer. Espero que o tanque esteja cheio...

- Está! - curto e grosso, Dean respondeu. Fitava-o com rancor.

O ódio subia-lhe à cabeça. Abriu com ímpeto o primeiro pacote de salgados que encontrou à sua frente. Sem cheiro, ele se aventurou a comer.

Esbravejava mentalmente ao lembrar-se do Impala. Não dizia nada, todavia. Mastigava.

Edgar estirou os beiços em sinal de aprovação. Mas, antes que continuasse foi interrompido com a tosse do garoto, que escorado no balcão, esperava ser atendido.

O frentista, ao percebê-lo, sorriu como se encontrasse um velho amigo.

- Meu jovenzinho, como pude esquecê-lo!? Perdoe-me. É a idade... Mas, o que faz aqui? Besteira... Já sei. Diga a sua senhora que logo lhe mando meus agradecimentos... e o pagamento, é claro. Agora, estou ocupado. Tenho... visitantes inesperados- sussurrou- Volte outra hora, sim?

O rapaz, com a cabeça, assentiu. Apanhou a mochila no chão pela alça. Atirou-a sobre as costas e dirigiu-se rápido à saída. Mantinha os olhos sempre baixos.

Esbarrou em Samuel. Não se desculpou, apenas desviou e continuou em seu caminho.

Com um último aceno e terno sorriso, Livingstone despediu-se.

-Em breve, enviarei tudo sem falta. E, obrigado, mais uma vez...

A porta abriu-se. Uma suave brisa refrescou o aposento. Dispersou um doce perfume momentaneamente. Dean da vidraça observou o jovem pegar a bicicleta, contornar a casa, percorrer um trilha em direção ao bosque. Longe, desaparecer entre as árvores.

- A rodovia... estão longe,- a voz de Livingstone o despertou- muito distantes. Não os recomendo a andarem por estas estradas à noite. O perigo está em todo lugar... É melhor não arriscarem...

Os Winchesters entreolharam-se irônicos.

-Sugiro que descansem no motel de Lorelei. Fica perto daqui. É o lugar mais seguro do mundo. Minhas estátuas estão lá... protegendo. Todos na cidade de Miríade as têm. O mal não pode agir onde elas estejam.- fez uma pausa.- Um pequeno paraíso, eu garanto. É como digo, minhas esculturas...

De novo, o frentista descrevia suas místicas carrancas. Entretido por suas próprias palavras, não percebia a impaciência de seus clientes.

-Tudo bem, Livingstone! As pedras tem o poder... Nós entendemos!- interrompeu Dean- Ah,... Diga-nos quanto o devemos pela comida e a gasolina e para que lado fica essa... "bendita" rodovia! A gente se vira com o resto, estamos com pressa.

Edgar encarou-o desanimado. Sua expressão era apática. Não entendia o motivo de tanta urgência. Tampouco se esforçava para isso.

-E... quanto é uma dessas estátuas?- por fim, o Winchester rendeu-se. Perdido, não estava em condições de se opor a ninguém.

Um sorriso largo e sincero despontou das bochechas flácidas de Edgar. O olhar brilhava de modo estranho.

-Garotos espertos!-disse à meia voz- Muito espertos!Finalmente nos entendemos...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Compraram a carranca. Saíram da velha casa.

Pesada, com custo os Winchesters colocaram-na no porta-malas.

Dean suspirou ao observá-la. Feia, pensava em todo o dinheiro desperdiçado. Um leve arrepio de ódio passou por seu corpo.

Fechou o bagageiro. Encaminhou-se para a porta do carro, como o irmão à esquerda. Antes de abrir, entretanto, falou:

-Esse cara pode não ser doido. Mas, mercenário... com certeza!

Sam concordou com a cabeça, um leve sorriso amarelado. O irmão tinha razão.

-Para onde nós vamos? Sabe,... estou pregado. Aquela última caçada quase nos matou. Seria bom descansarmos um pouco.-Samuel pousou as mãos sobre o capô do carro- Poderíamos, não sei, descansar na cidade que ele falou...

- Você quer dar mais dinheiro a ele!? Fala sério!? Não percebe?... Nós nos perdemos, somos obrigados a comprar seus produtos e ele, amigável, nos sugere um motel em sua cidadezinha pequena... É, no mínimo, suspeito!

Dean entrou no Impala. Sam o acompanhou.

-Não vamos chegar antes do anoitecer na rodovia. Viajaremos a noite toda, se quisermos chegar amanhã em algum lugar; não temos um caso; além do mais,...- Olhou a desolação à sua volta- não sabemos onde existe um próximo posto. Se nos perdemos...

-Eu não me perdi, ok? O problema é do navegador...

-Que parte do "vire à esquerda", você não entendeu?

Dean não respondeu. Encarava o irmão com uma leve irritação. Este retribuía com um ar angelical. O mais velho dos Winchesters deu a partida no carro e bufou.

-Vamos para Miríade, então. Mas amanhã, bem cedo, pegamos a estrada!

-Ótimo! Sabe o caminho, não é? É bem simples...Vire para a direita no cruzamento à frente, siga reto e pegue a primeira estrada de terra à esquerda, como aquele senhor indicou. Não é difícil. Se precisar de ajuda,... é só me acordar. Vou dormir um pouco.

Samuel sorriu satisfeito.Ajeitava-se no banco do carona para descansar.

O irmão, com uma das mãos, apertava forte o volante. Enquanto, a outra destravava o freio de mão e engatava a primeira marcha. Os dentes cerrados. Os pés entre os pedais, acelerava o motor com fúria.

Ligou o toca-fitas. O som um pouco acima do normal. Mas, Sammy mostrava-se indiferente. Conhecia seu irmão muito bem para saber que era um de seus ataques quando perdia o controle.

Fechou os olhos. Cochilou embalado por um rock pesado.

"(...)Sleep with one eye open

And never mind...

... It´s just the beast...

..in your head(...)"

E sonhou:

_Com a chave do dormitório destrancava a porta, girava a maçaneta e penetrava o aposento escuro, guiado somente pela luz do corredor que projetava-se no chão._

_Próximo ao batente, não ousava profanar a escuridão. Parte por a achar quase tangível, parte pelo cheiro enjoativo de barato desinfetante floral que impregnava o ambiente._

"(...)Grain of Sand(...)"

_Com estrondo a porta fecha-se. Por segundos, uma escuridão abissal apodera-se do mundo._

_As luzes se acendem. Ofuscado pelo repentino clarão, leva as mãos aos olhos. Tenta bloquear a luminosidade que o fere..._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Assustado, Sam acordou... Dean, que o mirava do lado de fora do carro, divertia-se com a cara de espanto do irmão. A expressão enraivecida em seu rosto, amenizada por um leve riso de deboche. Ironizou:

-Você vem, ou quê? Quer um convite?...

Sam não o respondeu. Sonolento pegou o laptop e sua mochila no banco traseiro. Saiu do Imapala.

Estava em um estacionamento retangular. Na entrada, sobre o muro, um letreiro apagado dizia: "Pousada Lorelei".

O sol quase se punha.

Juntos entraram na portaria que estava vazia.

Não era muito grande. Uma sala de paredes claras com um balcão de carvalho a um canto. Sobre ela a placa de metal indicava a recepção. Atrás, uma porta mantinha-se fechada.

Dean tocou a sineta impaciente.

-Por quanto tempo eu dormi?- perguntou o irmão bocejando.

-Todo o caminho...

-E você conseguiu chegar aqui sozinho!? Meus parabéns! Que evolução!

Mas, antes que pudesse responder às provocações de Samuel, a porta abriu-se. Uma mulher velha de cabelos grandes e ruivos surgiu diante dos irmãos. Simpática, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, apresentou-se:

-Eu sou Lorelei. Bem-vindos a minha pousada. Em quê posso ajudá-los?- sua voz, no entanto, maquinal.

Os Winchesters, ao escutá-la, lembraram-se de Livingstone no átimo. Dean perguntou-se se todos os habitantes daquela região seriam cínicos ou somente doidos. Mas, não deixou transparecer. Apenas olhou o irmão, triunfal.

Afetuoso, disse à proprietária:

-Um quarto, por favor?

-Claro!-vibrou de excitação. Os olhos iluminaram-se.- Como queiram. Se não se importam, poderiam preencher esta ficha, por favor? Faz parte de nossa política. Espero que entendam.

Dean apanhou a prancheta, que a mulher segurava, rapidamente. Afastou-se a um canto do balcão. A caneta à mão. Risonho, mordia o lábio inferior.

Diante desta concentração, Sam não pressentiu nada de bom. A mulher, também.

-Sua pousada foi muito bem recomendada.-tentou chamar sua atenção- O Sr. Livingstone...

-Edgar? É uma ótima pessoa. Um grande amigo.- sorriu- Um pouco... excêntrico. Peço desculpas por qualquer inconveniente. Vive a maior parte do tempo enfurnado naquela velha casa. É natural que... pareça incomum às vezes. Mas, tem bom coração. Eu garanto!

Dean sarcástico riu deixando o irmão mudo e embaraçado na presença da proprietária.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Boa tarde! Vejo que tem visitas, Lorelei...Volto em outra hora.

O jovem Winchester avistou um homem calvo, parado à soleira da porta. Em seu peito, sobre o lado esquerdo, uma estrela chamava a atenção. Era o delegado local. No estacionamento, sua viatura, ao lado do Impala, era visível pela janela da portaria.

-Sem problemas, Arthur!Pode falar...

-Ah... É um assunto delicado. Preferia que fosse a sós.- lançou um olhar sério e desconfiado aos irmãos que Sam achou melhor ignorar. Agradeceu a sorte, por Dean entreter-se com o questionário.- É sobre... Cristie.

Lorelei empalideceu. Em silêncio tocou a campainha.

Da porta um vulto feminino apareceu. A pele branca contrastava-se com os cabelos curtos e negros, que molhados caiam desordenadamente pelo rosto.

-Oi, Lorelei! Arthur?... Algum problema?

O timbre doce despertou o mais velho dos Winhcesters de seus delírios. De longe, contemplou-a com um largo sorriso.

Descansar em Miríade não parecia tão ruim afinal.

-Moira, cuide de nossos hóspedes, por favor.

-Ah... tudo bem! Mas,... algum problema? Você está estranha...

-Não é nada minha querida... Nada, eu espero.

Abriu a portinhola do balcão. Com um gesto impaciente convidou o policial para a outra sala.

-Arthur,... o que houve?- A garota preocupada o interpelou antes que pudesse entrar.

-Depois conversamos, minha cara.

-Mas,...

-Depois,...Você tem clientes, lembra-se?- olhou para os visitantes que curiosos, tanto quanto ela, pareciam querer saber o motivo para o mistério também.

-Desculpem-me - Lorelei dirigiu-se aos Winchesters- Minha funcionária os atenderá agora. Qualquer problema comuniquem a ela. Moira é muito competente. Tenho certeza de que os tratará como merecem. Boa noite! E, obrigado por entenderem!

Arthur encaminhou-se ao outro quarto seguido por Lorelei que bateu a porta ao passar.

Do lado de fora, a garota e os irmãos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Moira de costas a eles mirava fixamente a porta sem entender. Dean e Sam, a espera do quarto.

Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Mais concentrada virou-se aos forasteiros.

-Desculpem-nos. Normalmente somos mais... hospitaleiros com nossos visitantes- tímida sorriu- Já... assinaram a ficha?

-Sim!- Todo solícito, Dean entregou-lhe a prancheta. Demonstrava toda sua simpatia à bela moça que o ignorou. Examinava atenciosa a ficha.

-Seus nomes são... Calvin e... Harold!?- encarou-os. Sobretudo o mais velho dos Winchesters debruçado sobre a madeira, próximo a ela. O semblante levemente franzido.- Jornalistas!?...

-Sim. Algo errado?

Ela desviou o olhar séria. Caminhou para o fundo da sala em direção ao suporte de chaves enumeradas.

-Quantos quartos desejam? Temos camas de solteiro e... de casal.

-O que você acha de uma cama de casal, Harold?- Dean bateu a mão sobre o tórax de Samuel. Com um olhar furtivo indicou Moira. Um torpe sorriso estampado em sua cara.

Sammy olhou-o boquiaberto. A imaturidade que demonstrava às vezes deixava-o preocupado.

-Um quarto, duas camas de solteiro, por favor.

Sob as palavras do irmão, o mais velho entristeceu-se.

-Gostariam de participar de nossa promoção?- Moira apanhou a chave. E, aproximou-se do balcão.- Sempre fazemos um sorteio entre nossos hóspedes. Quem ganha tem direito a uma refeição em nossa melhor lanchonete pelo tempo que permanecerem hospedados aqui.

-Legal! Quais são as nossas chances?- Dean perguntou.

-Ah...- Ela lançou um olhar rápido pela janela e sorriu- Boas,... acho. São nossos únicos hóspedes no momento.

-Que sorte, não?- flertou.

O olhar de desprezo que recebeu, tão mortal quanto o de Samuel, o deixou desconcertado, entretanto.

Ríspida entregou-lhe um vale.

-Quando comer, entregue- limitou-se a dizer- Mostrarei o apartamento agora. Por favor, acompanhem-me.

De trás da recepção, saiu. Não os encarou. Com passos leves encaminhou-se para a porta de entrada. Eles a seguiram.

Enquanto andavam. Na presença dos irmãos, Moira calara-se. O olhar sempre baixo e arisco, sobretudo próxima a Dean.

-Você trabalha há muito tempo aqui?- perguntou Sam, na tentativa de puxar conversa. E desfazer a má impressão que seu irmão causara.

-Não... muito.- Respondia por educação, embora não se esforçasse para ocultar certo descontentamento.

-Talvez, possa nos ajudar?Eu e meu amigo, nós...

Moira estancou subitamente. "Amigos!?", pensou. E o encarou.

Os olhos, humanos e negros, cintilavam. Os ombros estavam tensos. Ela os espreitava com desconfiança.

Samuel sorriu sem jeito. Temia tê-la ofendido. Embora, não soubesse como.

No entanto, diante daquele olhar, Moira reteve-se encabulada. De rosto baixo, balançou a cabeça e sorriu, ao desviar o olhar.

-Curte histórias antigas, Sr.Harold?- calmamente voltou-se a Sam mais amável.

Os irmãos entreolharam-se surpresos.

-Um pouco...

-Espero que goste das histórias daqui. Quanto ao quarto- apontou para a porta a seu lado- é este. Aproveitem a estada em Miríade.

Entregou-lhes a chave com um tímido sorriso.

-Estou no apartamento número treze. Se houver algum problema- disse, enquanto andava de costas para a portaria- Não... hesitem em me chamar. Boa Noite! Tenham... bons sonhos!

Virou-se antes que o mais velho dos Winchesters pudesse dizer-lhe alguma coisa. Correu em direção à recepção. A blusa justa e os gastos jeans fizeram-no fantasiar um pouco. Querer que algum problema, o mais ínfimo que fosse, ocorre-se naquela noite.

Na entrada da portaria o policial a esperava.

Ao mesmo instante que Dean abriu a porta, os irmãos os viram conversar.

Abatida, Moira entrou.

O delegado, no entanto, observou-os por uma última vez antes de a acompanhar.

-Simpáticos, não?- o mais velho comentou ao entrar no quarto- Anda logo,... Harold! Você não queria descansar?

Estranhamente hesitante, Samuel seguiu-o.

E a porta fechou-se.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Após tomarem banhos. Os irmãos descansaram de sua viagem. O quarto não era dos melhores, mas atendia bem a seus interesses.

Sam, exausto, dormia. Eram difíceis esses momentos de sossego. Normalmente, preso a incansáveis caçadas, agora podia relaxar um pouco.

Entretanto, o mesmo não acontecia a seu irmão. Acostumado a ação, o marasmo das cidades pequenas aborrecia-o.

-Sam...- Dean murmurou encostado na cabeceira da cama. Os braços cruzados. O irmão não respondeu. Ele prosseguiu.- Que papo foi aquele com a recepcionista? Cara, fiquei chocado. Mas, eu o entendo. Muito tempo na estrada, é natural que sinta... saudades! Só tenho pena da Sarah. Ela não merece.

-Do que você está falando?-Samuel voltou-se sério ao irmão.

-Você não estava dormindo!?- sarcástico sorriu- O flerte!? Vai me dizer que aquela conversinha não foi para chamar atenção dela? Eu fiquei admirado. Não sabia que era desse tipo... Pensei que eu era o sedutor da família.

- Eu sou o sedutor. Você é o promíscuo.

Dean ergueu uma sombrancelha ao mirar o irmão.

-Afinal, não fui eu que fiquei com risinhos bobos para ela...- Sammy advertiu-o ao dar-lhe as costas.

- Hei! Então, o que foi aquilo!? Simpatia!?

-É... tentei ser simpático- disse, por fim. Não queria estender a conversa mais do que o necessário- Mas, o jeito que ela o olhou. Acho que gostou de você...

-Eu sei- Dean relaxou. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Olhou para o alto e sorriu. Mais sério, entretanto, continuou- Sam,...

-Dean, é quase meia-noite! Amanhã vamos sair cedo... Vá dormir!

-To sem sono.

-Vá passear, então! Achar algum bar. Se divertir... Qualquer coisa. Só me deixa dormir!

-Boa idéia!- levantou-se bem disposto. Pegou as chaves do Impala e andou para a porta.- Bons sonhos... de preferência com a Sarah!

-Só não se meta em confusão... E, não incomode a garota. Não quero problemas com a polícia com você sendo acusado de atentado ao pudor.

-Sem graça! Fecha a porta.

- Ta...ta...- levantou-se aborrecido.

Dean saiu. Sam trancou a porta. Cambaleando retornou a sua cama, onde finalmente pode descansar.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

No estacionamento, o mais velho pegou o carro. Antes de sair, no entanto, lançou um olhar fugaz em direção aos dormitórios do outro lado.

Luzes apagadas, portas fechadas. Moira também dormia.

Sem esperanças de encontrá-la naquela noite, o Winchester ganhou as ruas desertas de Miríade.

Tão tarde, a cidade morria para a frustração do caçador.

Bares, mercearias e lanchonetes fechados. Até mesmo o hospital repousava, sem gemidos ou dor, como se entregue a morfina.

No principal cruzamento era apenas silêncio. Os semáforos somente piscavam. Diziam: "Cuidado..." Tentavam, inutilmente, alertar mentes inconscientes.

Ao dirigir pelos monótonos subúrbios, próximos ao bosque, o Impala falhou. Não funcionava apesar de todas as súplicas e reclamações de seu dono.

Com irritação, Dean saiu do carro. Examinou a vizinhança. Não havia muitas casas por perto. A maior parte era de terrenos baldios e árvores antigas.

Decidiu dormir por ali. Não conhecia o caminho de volta à pousada, tão pouco se mostrava disposto a deixar a velha amiga sozinha ao relento.

A noite estava fria. Em busca de um cobertor dirigiu-se ao porta-malas.

Abriu-o. E assustou-se.

Uma grotesca cara de pedra ria com escárnio de sua situação.

Com o coração acelerado, pelo ódio e susto, lembrou-se do frentista que lhe vendera a carranca. Teve vontade de matá-lo, enquanto vasculhava o bagageiro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o amaldiçoava, Dean fechou o porta-malas e meteu-se no banco traseiro do Imapala.

Sem muito conforto, as pernas dobradas, aconchegou-se como pode no estofado preto do veículo. Sua pistola sobre o chão do carro. Oculta embaixo do banco do motorista.

Recordou-se do irmão no quente apartamento. Invejou-o

Quando dormiu, sonhou:

_Estava no quarto. Ainda era dia. Apesar de uma tênue claridade penetrar o aposento, estava escuro. Pairava no ar uma estranha atmosfera e o doce aroma de incensos. Sobre a mesa antigos livros, fotos e a colt. _

_Em sua cama, Moira ressonava, quase gemia. Estava de bruços, braços estendidos para os lados e o rosto oculto. Mal se movia. Ao lado, seus tênis vermelhos emparelhados._

_À frente da janela, no vão entre as camas, Sam mantinha-se de pé. Na mão esquerda segurava os escritos do pai. A direita, com o dedo indicador sobre a boca, pedia por silêncio._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A cidade dormia. Todos sonhavam, exceto um...

Sozinho, o velho Lessa sentia-se pressionado a dormir. Suas pálpebras pesavam, mas se recusava a descansar.

Da cadeira próximo da janela observava, inquieto, o quintal. Sua espingarda repousava sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Acima da mesa, ao lado direito, estava um bule ainda quente, uma caneca e uma garrafa de vinho de duvidosa qualidade. Era a décima mistura de café e álcool em menos de meia hora que tomava. Quente, escoava e queimava sua garganta. Não se importava. A dor mantinha-o alerta visto que seu elixir já não produzia efeito algum.

O rosto estava caveiroso. Profundas olheras revelavam uma grande apatia. Muito diferente do homem orgulhoso e viril de sua juventude. Talvez culpa do tempo, da constante embriaguez ou a relutância, há tantos dias, em dormir.

"Sonhos não são de verdade. Sonhos não podem ferir!", repetia como um mantra. Esperava se convencer. Se não pela razão ao menos pelo álcool. "Mas foi tão... real! Os campos... Não! Sonhos não são de verdade. Sonhos não podem ferir! Sonhos... verdade... podem... Sonhos... ferir... os campos... cam... pos...".

Pensamentos transformaram-se em sussurros.

Sentado, de olhos vidrados, incapaz de dormir, o velho mira a orla de uma cidade morta. Lessa já não pode despertar...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Obs: Qualquer problema muito grave com a estória me avisem!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**OBS:** Há muito tempo escrevo essa estoria sem grande sucesso. Quero dizer, existem quatro anos de ideia, sem um fim._

_Chega!_

_Este capitulo não é o final._

_O final ainda esta longe em uma ilha paradisica. Mas, eu estou resolvida a publica-la. Não quero deixar esse projeto de lado, é uma questao de honra._

_O pior que ela está aos pedaços. Existem pequenas continuações em cada caderno em branco da minha casa. E acreditem são muitos os meus rascunhos. E, a verdade, é que sempre somem._

_A estoria é ainda da primeira e segunda temporada. Para notarem o quanto ela é velha. Mas, quero termina-la assim mesmo. Do jeito que imaginei inicialmente, sem anjos ou reVELAÇÕES apocalípticas._

_Assim boa estória!_

* * *

Samuel via-se em sonhos num lúgrube aposento branco, sem móveis ou vida, a não ser por uma insignificante mesa branca no centro da sala, sobre ela um arranjo de rosas escarlates quando acordou com batidas na porta do dormitório.

Ainda com sono sentou-se em sua cama confuso. Tentava dissipar o cansaço esfregando as mãos nos olhos.

Observou as paredes verdes emboloradas, a cama de seu irmão, a porta do banheiro e a grande mesa.

Até o cheiro era diferente de suas ilusões. "Era só um sonho", pensou, no momento que as batidas tornaram-se mais intensas.

Ergueu-se lentamente. Caminhou em direção ao som. Antes de abri-la, no entanto, observou o quarto pela última vez pensativo.

Pendurada sobre a porta espreitava-o diabolicamente uma carranca cuja expressão não sabia se sugeria ira ou alegria.

Sam a encarou surpreso. Exausto, na noite anterior, não a percebera. Dava-se conta que só agora, depois de descansar, notava detalhes do ambiente.

Sorriu de seu desleixo. Abriu a porta.

-Advinha!?- Dean entrou furioso de cenho franzido, com uma expressão de raiva não muito diferente da escultura de pedra.

-Bom dia pra você também? Ah,... que houve?- Sammy esforçava-se para se manter sério. Um leve riso despontou de seus lábios, enquanto fechava a porta.

-O carro... não funciona! Sam, duas balas... duas balas de prata na cara gorda daquele frentista e estaria satisfeito!

-Ao menos pegou o equipamento, não é?- disse Samuel preocupado ao tirar de sua mochila uma camisa para vestir-se.- Se alguém vasculhar o carro... estaremos perdidos.

-Não sou idiota! Por que acha que dormi no carro? Não é um dos lugares mais confortáveis, sabia? Ainda mais sozinho...-murmurou ao sentar-se em uma cadeira em frente ao irmão, que o encarava um tanto cético.- Esperei amanhecer. Mas, acordei tarde.- disse ao desviar o olhar.- Achei melhor não arriscar chamar atenção.

-Tá certo... E os trinta quilos de bagagem não tem nada a ver com isso...

-Também, gênio! Mas, o que vamos fazer?

-Conseguir uma gasolina?

Samuel calçou os tênis. Abriu a porta e saiu acompanhado de seu irmão.

Lá fora, sol já se apresentava em seu ápice.

-O único posto por perto é daquele Livingstone... - bufou o mais velho ao observar o estacionamento deserto.- Não há muitos carros nessa cidade. Nem gente, acho. As ruas estavam desertas hoje de manhã. Talvez, o delegado possa nos ceder um pouco.- sorriu maliciosamente.

-Dean, não! Só... em último caso.

-Você é quem sabe... Só não vejo outra escolha.

Os Winchesters andaram até a recepção. Antes de entrarem, entretanto, na parede do lado de fora, uma bicicleta chamou atenção do mais velho.

- Bom dia!- Do balcão, Moira cumprimentou-os. Embora, tentasse sorrir, sua voz era triste. Parecia cansada.- Espero que tenham dormido bem essa noite. Acordaram tarde. Ah,... Algum problema, sr?- questionou o mais próximo a porta.

Dean, da soleira, voltou-se rumo á garota.

-Nenhum.- caminhou até o balcão ."Principalmente agora...meu amor", pensou enquanto sorria à recepcionista- É que...

-Estamos com um problema no carro?- sério, Samuel interrompeu-o.– Sabe quem pode nos ajudar?

Os olhos de Moira iluminaram-se. Com a mão sobre a boca, tentou conter um breve riso.

-Abasteceram no posto do , não é?- Mais calma, olhou-os sorridente.

De cara fechada, Dean aprumou-se abruptamente. O ódio pelo frentista revigorado.

Ela, no entanto, diante desta reação, prosseguiu satisfeita.

- Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Quanto à ajuda, não acho que conseguirão agora. Todos devem...-entristeceu-se- estar ocupados, no momento.

- Ocupados com o quê- Dean sarcástico riu- nesse fim de mundo?

-Com o velório de um amigo.- disse afinal. A voz embargada pela emoção. Prestes a chorar, controlou-se com dificuldade.

Desconcertado, Dean apenas fitou Samuel que sério repreendia-o com olhar.

-D-Desculpe- gaguejou á recepcionista- E-Eu... sinto muito.

-Sente!?- amarga sorriu ao encará-lo. Respirou devagar , antes de desviar o assunto para o jovem Winchester.- Se quiser, eu posso ajudá-lo com o carro.

-Nós aceitamos, se não for muito incomodo...-disse Sammy.

-Não, não é... – deu-lhe as costas, enquanto pegava as chaves da recepção.- Aonde deixaram o carro?

- Perto do bosque-disse Dean sem jeito.

Moira estancou de frente à parede. Ao voltar-se a ele, lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Acho... melhor esperar lá fora- disse desconfortável ao irmão.

Massageava a nuca ao sair.

Samuel observou-o pela janela por algum tempo. Quando, amável, dirigiu-se à recepcionista.

-Desculpe! Ele não quis...

-Eu sei. É só que... - passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, bufou.- Olha, acho que estão com sorte... Tenho um amigo que pode ajudá-los. Mora na orla da cidade perto da mata. Não deve estar...- fez uma pausa- Se o problema for a gasolina, talvez ele possa ajudar, se tiverem dinheiro é claro. Só diga pra seu amigo tomar cuidado com o que fala.

-Tem certeza que quer nos ajudar? Se não puder...

-Eu já disse- Moira saiu de trás do balcão- Sem problemas! Não há muito que se fazer agora mesmo. Além do mais,- deu um sorriso amarelado- Lorelei me mataria se os deixasse sozinhos - próxima à porta ela virou-se a Sam. - Afinal, são nossos hóspedes.

Samuel sorriu.

Com a mão na maçaneta da entrada, ela o esperava sair.

Fechou a portaria. Sobre o parapeito da janela, apenas pendurou um letreiro: "Horário de almoço".

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Não demoraram muito para chegarem ao carro, seguindo a orla do bosque para o aborrecimento de Dean. A péssima noite de sono e o comportamento arredio de Moira apenas contribuíam para seu mau humor.

Os Winchesters averiguaram o velho Impala, sobretudo o porta-malas, após retirarem a carranca e a depositarem no chão.

Enquanto examinavam, a garota mantinha-se distante na lateral do veículo pensativa. As mãos nos bolsos da calça, observava os subúrbios da cidade com semblante triste.

-Parece que tudo esta aqui_ -Dean sussurrou a seu irmão ao checar pela última vez o equipamento de caça.

No entanto, Sammy não se mostrava satisfeito.

-Pode ser... Mas, alguém esteve aqui. Sabe disso.

Disse ao observar o porta-malas. O fundo falso levemente fora do lugar. As engrenagens forçadas.

-É... eu sei.- Lançou um olhar fugaz à garota. Em tom mais baixo continuou.- Mas, se não levaram nada, não vejo problema.

-Talvez, porque não acharam o que procuravam...

-A colt...

Sammy assentiu com a cabeça.

Dean bufou ao desviar o olhar do irmão. Apoiava com força ambas as mãos sobre o carro.

-Se for verdade... Sabe o que isso significa, não é Sam?- inclinou a cabeça em direção à Moira.

Ele não respondeu, no entanto. Virou-se em direção a garota. De um dos bolsos se sua calça retirara um pequeno mp3. Com os fones no ouvido, distraísse com alguma música, enquanto esperava o tempo passar. Ocupada demais para notar que era observada. O jovem Winchester a mirou, por alguns segundos, antes de voltar-se ao irmão.

-Nós... não temos certeza, Dean!

-Se depender do tipo de mulher que atrai..._-murmurou_ - é melhor não arriscar.

Samuel balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto um riso nervoso despontou de seus lábios. Observou o ambiente inquieto.

Estava quente apesar da brisa. As árvores farfalhavam ao toque do vento. A estrada cheia de cascalho estava deserta, a não ser pelas frágeis figuras humanas e uma criatura de pedra próximos ao carro.

-Se estiver certo...- fez uma pausa- Estamos ferrados! Não podemos deixar o carro. Todo o nosso equipamento está aqui...

-Eu sei...

-Também não dá pra voltar pra pousada, sem que suspeitem de nós. E, ainda não sabemos quem está envolvido. Pode ser qualquer um... ou todos. Droga!

-Ótimo!_ Dean bufou, ao bater o capô do porta-malas com força- O que vamos fazer? Não vejo muitas opções no momento...

-Tá com a Colt?

-É claro!_- disse em tom ríspido.

-E eu o diário do pai. Tudo de que precisamos. O resto fica aqui...

-Estaremos vulneráveis sem o equipamento, Sammy! Eles, merda, podem ler mentes...

-Já estamos. Você mesmo disse: não existem muitas opções. Quanto aos demônios, ainda não temos certeza... Por enquanto, só... tente não pensar.

-É fácil pra você falar...

-Tem idéia melhor?_ disse ao dar-lhe as costas. Enquanto, Dean de cenho franzido mordia os lábios inferiores com força.


End file.
